<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favorite Cepan by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863690">Favorite Cepan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo'>SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorictober [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Hiding, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor finds out about GUARD and goes looking for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nine &amp; Sandor, Sandor/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorictober [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favorite Cepan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandor remembers the first time he heard of Guard. He remembers feeling frozen, remembers Nine sleeping, remembers trying to hide it from him. He didn’t know who Guard was, but they knew about the Loric. After further investigation, he thought Guard might be trying to protect the Garde. Whoever Guard was, Sandor needed to find them without exposing Nine.</p><p>                It took a long week to log all of Guard’s possible activities, longer still to figure out a way to keep Nine safe while he tried making contact. If the charm wasn’t in place, he might’ve asked one of the other Cepans to keep an eye on him. He remembered a particular one, Brandon, who was raising Four. Nine used to play with Four; they’d probably get along fine. But with the charm that wasn’t an option, and he didn’t want to leave Nine alone.</p><p>                Guard ended up taking the decision out of his hand. She cornered him on a hot dog run, so casual. “You the guy trying to track Guard?”</p><p>                Sandor glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “Who’s asking?”</p><p>                “The Loric.”</p><p>                Sandor’s breath caught. “How? I’ve met all the survivors.”</p><p>                She looked him over. “You’re young for one of the guardians.”</p><p>                “It was an accident.”</p><p>                She smiled. “So was mine. Name’s Lexa.”</p><p>                “Sandor.”</p><p>                They couldn’t stay openly in touch, but Sandor did have a handy dating excuse for the reason he had Lexa’s number. As long as they didn’t speak openly and clearly about the Mogs and who they really were. He forgot about Nine, until the kid got ahold of his phone and started asking about Lexa.</p><p>Sandor: My nephew wants to meet you</p><p>Lexa: Looking forward to it and all the stories he has to share.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a lot of ideas just popping up as I worked on this, so this will probably be expanded later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>